


Falling For You

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: All in all its a good day, Bruce is just confused, Clint is amused, Fluff and Angst, Natasha is just tired, Steve is Confused, Thor gets it, Tony Feels, Tony is like a mother hen sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes were wide and his mind was panicked.</p><p>They had been fighting some super villain that had just broken out from a high class security prison. He wore a pointy yellow cloth helmet so it wasn't a surprise that even Cap didn't take the threat seriously.</p><p>Until the man had broken into the tower and the only ones ready to take him on were Thor and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you waiting for 'Complications and Revelations' will be happy to know that i am almost done... with the first half, lol. I'm working on a story called 'S.H.I.E.L.D High' so that's taking up my time, but i have 10 chapters for it done already.
> 
> Sorry i haven't really updated anything, i had a long week. My grandpa passed away and well yeah... so i wrote a little bit of feels.

Tony's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes were wide and his mind was panicked.

They had been fighting some super villain that had just broken out for a high class security prison. He wore a pointy yellow cloth helmet so it wasn't a surprise that even Cap didn't take the threat seriously. Until the man had broken into the tower and the only ones ready to take him on were Thor and Bruce.

Thor had been thrown through the floor and had landed five floors down. Hulk was holding better, having managed to get the man away from the armory so the others could get to their weapons.

Tony had only one bracelet on his wrist when the roaring coming from the living room ended abruptly. He didn't know what made him forget about the other bracelet and race to the living room pulling on the gantlets he had snagged on his way out.

As he entered the room the first thing to catch his eye was a very human looking, very unconscious Bruce Banner. The second thing to catch his eye was the retard in the yellow cloth helmet had his hand around Bruce's throat.

He had known that it was possible for Bruce to run out of energy and de-hulk, and after the long three days of non-stop hunting for 'The Banana' it was really no surprise, but that didn't stop him from having a small heart attack. He ran towards them, the floor under his feet opened and his boots attached themselves to his feet.

The man threw Bruce into the window shattering in and sending Bruce plummeting sixty stories to the ground, laughing he didn't see Tony until he shoved passed him. Shouting was heard behind him but he paid no attention, his focus was on the man falling to his death.

Wasting no time Tony ran and jumped out after him.

"Tony!" Steve's panicked voice was the last thing he heard before the sound of air rushing past him replaced all noise and thought. He pushed his boots to the limit trying to reach Bruce's unconscious body before he hit the ground. His mind for once was completely silent, he had no thoughts, panicked or otherwise, his mind was numb. His heart on the other hand was screaming, pounding in his chest almost painfully.

When he managed to reach Bruce he wrapped his arms around his waist. Spinning around he cradled Bruce to his chest and shot back up to the broken window. As he landed with a loud thud the other Avengers crowded around.

"Back the fuck up!" Tony snapped laying Bruce on the floor. He felt for a pulse, he was relieved to find one. He then gently shook Bruce by the shoulders.

"Bruce buddy, wake up."

Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion at being woken up. "T-Tony?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, gave me a little heart attack you know, I mean you gave everyone heart attacks but they didn't jump out the window to save you, speaking of that I think you need to gain a little weight you weigh as much as a feather, we could get take out and have an eating binge in the lab while we science, also-"

"Tony." Bruce interrupted quietly. The others were shocked when Tony actually stopped his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me what happened later, my body hurts, I just want to go to bed." Bruce groaned struggling to stand up and keep his pants on at the same time.

"All right, we can do that, we'll go to my room its closer, I'll find you some pants too, then we can have that eating binge, I also want to show you what I've been working on in the lab." He said picking him up off the floor and ushering him to the elevator.

Thor held 'The Banana' by his blood covered hood looking toward the two retreating scientists with curiosity and a wide grin.

"Right… on the off chance that this guy is actually any danger to anyone else after the beating we gave him I'm going to help Thor take 'The Banana' to Fury." Clint says signaling to Thor that they should go.

"What do you think just happened?" Steve asked Natasha when Clint and Thor were gone.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a seat at the bar.

"Well it's just that I've never seen Tony look so scared, not even when that giant lizard threw him through a portal and into the realm of despair." He said sitting next to her.

"It wasn't himself he was afraid for, it was Bruce."

They sit in silence for a moment, resting and thinking over the last few days.

"What draws Tony to Bruce, I look and I try to understand but… I don't see it, do you?"

Natasha nods resting her head on the bar. "He cares, that's all we really need to understand."

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Banana'... don't ask, i had this funny evil mastermind costume in my head and then i realized that it made him look like a banana. 
> 
> But as my grandpa always said, 'its the unassuming ones that you need to watch out for the most.' though i think he was talking about me at the time...


End file.
